


you dance when the flower blossoms

by Sorahana



Series: Robbie curses the existence of Sportacutie [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, a little bit of sads but robbie is there to make things better, just good ol' tooth rotting fluff, robbie being the bestest partner is my jam honestly, sport deserves all the love in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: Robbie noticed that something was off with Sportacus and he was determined to help the elf as best as he could.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barcelona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barcelona/gifts).



> so this was a request made by lemonrotten, one of my favorite sportarobbie artists on Tumblr! i really hope this fits what you were asking for! my goal was simply to make it as fluffy as possible.
> 
> as always, please forgive oocness/mistakes and I hope ya'll enjoy!

Robbie could tell that something was up. He’d been around the blue kangaroo long enough to tell that he wasn’t happy. While he did laugh and have fun with the kids during the snowball fight, he lacked that certain kind of enthusiasm. Sportacus sometimes had this wistful look on his face when he thought no one was looking. Other times, it made a more saddened expression.

He didn’t like that look one bit. Seeing the elf with anything other than pure happiness was just wrong.

When it was time that they call it a day, Robbie waited until after everybody had left before approaching Sportacus. A small smile was on his lips when the hero turned, flashing him a small smile of his own. His gloved hand quickly latched onto his before he bent down to press a soft kiss on the freezing cheek.

“Come on, let’s get you warmed up,” Robbie whispered, tugging at his partner to follow his lead. Sportacus intertwined their fingers together as they walked silently through the snow covered streets. That in itself just ticked off another suspicion that something was off. The energetic hero would usually fill the silence with idle chatter or at the very least, swing their linked hands together.

Walking simply without doing anything… Robbie wasn’t going to let this slide. He wasn’t going to start asking questions now, though. Knowing Sportacus as well as he did, the elf would deny that anything was wrong till his face went blue. On the same coin, he knew how to deal with it.

It wasn’t long before they reached the bunker. Robbie closed the hatch after Sportacus went in, giving the snow washed town one final sweep before he too enter his lair.

“Take off your clothes and hung it by the heater. I’ll go get you some dry ones,” Robbie instructed as he unwrapped his damp scarf and discarded his jacket. He was quick to pick out a simple long sleeved blue shirt and sweatpants, bringing it to his half naked partner who was crouched in front of the heater.

Robbie dropped the clothes into his eager hands with a smile. “You go and change. I’ll make us some hot drinks.”

“Okay!” After Sportacus disappeared into the bathroom, Robbie went into the kitchen. The motions of making hot beverage had been ingrained into his muscles, enabling him to place the kettle on the stove and taking out the appropriate mixes with his mind half distracted. Robbie knew what he had to do in order to get Sportacus to open up.

By the time he reentered the living room with two mugs of hot drinks – his was hot chocolate while the other had lemon tea – Sportacus was already sitting on the orange fuzzy chair. It took a bit of maneuvering but they managed to share the space comfortably.

Robbie handed the mug of tea to Sportacus, who accepted it with a soft thanks. He quickly took a sip of his own drink as to hide the frown that marred his features. While he looked like nothing was wrong, it was the little details that tipped Robbie off. His eyes looked almost sad, his smile lacking that brightness which never failed to light up Robbie’s world.

They drank in silence for a moment longer before Robbie threw an arm around Sportacus’ shoulders, gently pulling him closer. There was a faint gasp but the elf quickly melted into the one armed hug, his mug placed aside so he could wrapped both of his arms around Robbie’s waist. His head rested against his chest, making it that when Robbie looked down, he could only see a mop of fluffy golden locks.

With a fond smile on his lips, Robbie’s arm dipped to his lower back, hugging him loosely. With his own drink abandoned, his other hand went up to play with Sportacus’ hair.

That earned him a few pleased sighs and several nuzzles as his partner tried to lean into the touch. The look on his face was a lot better than the one he saw before and he was most definitely comfortable right now. Time to start asking.

“Hmm… say Sporty, I’ve been meaning to ask,” he started softly, his fingers continuously running through the ridiculously soft hair.

“Mmm… what is it?” came the relaxed reply.

“I can’t help but notice that you look… sad earlier.” He purposely ignored the slight flinch underneath his touch. Continue to distract him, he reminded himself. The hand on his lower back began to rub the length of his spine, helping him ease up.

“I want to know if there’s anything wrong,” he continued quietly, never pausing in his ministrations. “It makes me sad knowing that you’re sad and I can’t do anything about it.” While Robbie disliked using guilt trips on the hero, this was needed as a final push. Sportacus hated to make people sad more than make them worry over him.

Silence draped over the pair for several minutes before, “You’re going to think it’s silly…”

Robbie rolled his eyes, not that he could see it. “Sporty, how long have we been together? You’ve seen me at my worst and been with me at my best. I’m not going to laugh at you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just want to help my little apple since you look so sad…”

Using the silly nicknames that they give each other should relax him even further. Robbie could hear the gears turning in his head. He just had to be patient. Finally, Sportacus heaved out a sigh. “Well… it’s just… I feel a bit… homesick.”

“I see.” Now it made sense. “Go on.”

A brief pause. “Winter time… I like it. It’s snowy and cold. It feels nice when you warm up from playing outside. I used to do so with my friends back then. We’d run around through the trees, trying to pelt each other with snowballs.”

Robbie hummed in response, rubbing his arm as a silent encouragement to continue.

“Sometimes it’s not fun when the snowfall gets too heavy and you’re stuck inside and can’t do anything. It’s not so bad when I was at home but when I started to travel the world… it gets… lonely.”

Just the way he said that word, as if it was painful to admit, tugged at his heartstrings. Robbie fully wrapped his arms around Sportacus and gave him several kisses on the crown of his head. “You’re never going to be alone again, sugar plum. Not when I’m here.”

Sportacus sighed out, shifting so his face could nuzzle a little more into the crook of Robbie’s neck. “Thank you… cupcake.” A brief giggle. “It really means a lot.”

“You’re welcome.” It still felt like he was missing a few pieces, though. Call it a gut feeling but Sportacus wasn’t giving him the full story.

“Anything else you’d like to talk about?” He went back to the light brushes and hair combing, hoping that would coax him into saying more.

There was a low hum. “… I also miss when the seasons change,” was the whispered reply. “Back home, when the snow melts and the first rays of sunshine hit the grassy land, flowers will blossom. All kinds of shapes and colors… it’s like a real life painting.”

Robbie tried to picture the sight, even if it made his nose twitch instinctively. Flowers for him meant a whole season of misery if he forgot to take some antihistamines but he could see its appeal. If he wasn’t sneezing his head off, he would even admit that the scenery of a flower field was a sight to behold.

Sportacus yawned and squirmed slightly to find a comfortable position. Robbie supposed the combination of warmth and comfort was lulling the elf to sleep. He certainly wouldn’t mind a nap himself.

“The flowers would attract butterflies like you wouldn’t imagine…” Sportacus smacked his lips, his voice gaining a sleepy edge. “We’d dance along with the butterflies. They’d fly above and we’d follow their movements on the ground. It might look silly but…” Another yawn. “… it was so fun… and freeing. I miss that… wish I could… be… there…”

His words trailed off as his breaths evened out. Robbie stared at the sleeping elf for a moment, his mind going back to what he was told. Sportacus felt homesick, which Robbie totally understood. Being among humans meant that he had no one to talk to about it. How long had he carry this loneliness before they got together, he wondered.

This revelation simply showed that despite being an elf, Sportacus was entirely human. He felt sad and missed his home that was probably different from anything that they have here.

Robbie pulled Sportacus closer, who only let out a small sigh. If there was one thing that he learnt since they shared their first awkward kiss many moons ago, the blond in his arms deserved nothing but all the happiness in the world. He put his self above others on a daily basis, saving them from trouble and encouraging them to lead a better and healthier life.

Who was the one who saved the hero, then? During moments like these, where he felt sad and yet felt like he shouldn’t let others worry about him?

While Robbie claimed that he was a villain, he wouldn’t mind playing hero just for his partner. A plan was formulating in his brilliant mind. He swore that he would help ease Sportacus’ homesickness if it was the last thing he did.

Well, after taking a nap himself. Robbie quickly settled down, arms still around Sportacus before he slipped into slumber.

\--

Sportacus noticed that something was odd with Robbie. It wasn’t anything too big, just little things that could be brushed off if he didn’t knew him so well. Sometimes he would disappear during the day, returning that evening looking tired but pleased. When he asked about it, he’d just tap the side of his nose, a secretive smile on his lips. Other times, he’d leave the bunker with a bunch of supplies with him. Sportacus never knew what were inside those bags, though it smelled suspiciously earthy. Again, when asked about it, Robbie would kiss him and promised to show him soon.

Soon came when winter had passed and spring was almost upon them. Sportacus had been worried about Robbie’s health for those finals weeks, simply because he looked like he was catching a cold from the way he kept sneezing after he returned to the bunker, eyes and nose red. Robbie insisted that he was fine and that was the case after a few hours. He just couldn’t understand as to why it kept happening a few times a week.

It had been just another day when Robbie came up to him, smiling wider than usual.

“You know that I promised to show you what I’ve been doing, right?” He dipped down to press a kiss on his lips. “It’s finally ready.”

Both of them left the bunker, wearing nothing but an extra sweater for warmth. While it was officially spring, it still felt a bit chilly to be walking around in short sleeved shirts. They were holdings hands all the way to the town’s entrance. Sportacus was definitely confused but he kept quiet since Robbie said that it wouldn’t take too long now.

Finally, the emerged from the trees and into an empty clearing. Well, aside from an odd house shaped building in the center. It looked like it was made out of glass but he couldn’t see the inside. Sportacus turned to Robbie with a questioning look.

“This has been my project all winter long. It was a bit troublesome to get everything working but the results are definitely worth it,” Robbie replied softly. He then took out a remote from his pocket. Pointing it at the building, he pressed a button. There was a loud chink sort of sound before Sportacus’ eyes widened at the sight of the structure collapsing, revealing its inside.

“Robbie…” he breathed out, unable to tear his gaze away from the splashes of color in front of him. Flowers of all sorts greeted him, in all shapes and sizes, in every kind of shade imaginable. No matter where his gaze shifted, he’d come across an unknown yet beautiful flower. It was just so pretty that he couldn’t help the tears that sprang in his eyes.

“Robbie… this is beautiful…”Sportacus finally turned to Robbie, lips stretched into an absolutely blinding smile. “You did this yourself?” Then a thought crossed his mind. “Did you do this… for me?”

Robbie nodded his head, his hand absentmindedly pawing at his nose. “Yeah. Like I said, it was a challenge but there’s nothing that my brilliant mind can’t—oomph!”

He was cut off when a pair of lips smashed into his. The surprise lasted for a second before his eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the kiss. They shared a few more before Robbie pulled away, grinning slightly.

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet,” he said, eyes flickering to the flower pile. “And speak of the devil, there’s the main show.”

Sportacus turned out, a surprised gasp flying past his lips when he saw the butterflies that started to emerge from the forest. One turned two, followed by five more and soon, the field had so many butterflies that it made feel a little dizzy.

“Well, go on now.” Sportacus felt a hand push against his back. “You said you danced, right? Go and have fun while the artificial pheromones still last.”

The elf didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly took off his hat and discarded his boots and socks. The ground felt wet and chilly but he could feel the grass tickling his toes. His ears twitched with delight as he approached the flower pile, gaze flickering from one butterfly to another. He finally chose a beautiful red one that had spots on its wings.

Sportacus started to jump from foot to foot, his hands swinging from left to right. When the butterfly fluttered to another flower, he followed suit, doing an odd little jig all the while. Then he chose a blue butterfly with stripes, repeating the same steps, this time bobbing his head. With each new butterfly that he chose, he added another move until he was spinning around like a drunken fool.

It didn’t matter though. All that Sportacus could feel was the joy that coursed through his body and sparked his nerves ablaze. When he closed his eyes for a moment, he was transported back to the field near his home, dancing without a care in the world. Laughter bubbled out of his throat and it sounded sweet like tinkling bells.

Sportacus felt the homesickness that always settled at the back of his mind disappear, the slight heaviness in his heart abating. What slid into place was the love that he felt, not only towards Robbie but to this new home as well.

LazyTown might be different than the highlands of his youth but it had a special kind of charm. It could never be the home that he left but it was the home that he found and created with everyone, especially his partner.

Speaking of which, Sportacus finally opened his eyes to seek out the villain. What he saw made his smile fall slightly. Ah, how could he forget about his allergies?

Robbie was sitting with his back against a nearby tree, face buried into a purple handkerchief. He jerked forward with a sneeze, followed by another one before he swiped at his nose with a groan.

Being around these flowers was surely wreaking havoc to his nose. Was this the reason for those bouts of sneezing during wintertime? Knowing that Robbie willingly exposed himself to allergens as he created this flower patch just for him… Sportacus felt his heart swell in love and adoration to his partner.

The elf quickly approached him, brushing off as much pollen as he could before he placed a hand on Robbie’s shoulder. Red rimmed eyes look up to find a caring smile.

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” Sportacus gently suggested.

“But…” His gaze went back to the butterflies that still filled the field.

The elf shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ve had my fun. I don’t want you to suffer any more for my expense.”

Robbie looked like he wanted to argue but then his nose twitched and he had to bury his face into the handkerchief to muffle a particularly loud sneeze. There was another groan before he gave a congested okay.

Sportacus helped the man to his feet, who stumbled when a sneeze caught him off guard. He made sure that Robbie didn’t fall, giving him a light shoulder squeeze before they walked back to the bunker.

He wanted to kiss the villain who did such a thoughtful thing but he feared that the pollen that still stuck to his body would trigger a fit. Instead, he kept one hand on his shoulder to help keep him steady whenever a sneeze made him pitch forward.

A few hours later, when they both had showered and changed into dry clothes, Sportacus leaned into Robbie to pepper him with tender kisses.

“I haven’t properly given my thanks.” A kiss. “Thank you so much Robbie for giving me a piece of home.” Another kiss. “And giving me a place to _call_ home.”

Robbie smiled into the kiss, one hand combing through those soft locks. While it had been hell on his allergies, he could confidently say that this project was a smashing success. Sportacus was happy and really, that was all that mattered to him.

“Anything for you, pumpkin.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly a thing that's going to happen in future fluff fics is probs them calling each other silly nicknames. sport tots read somewhere that you give nicknames on what your partner loves so he calls robbie cupcake, chocolate, sugar and robbie indulges him by calling him apple, plum, cherry or the classic fruitcake. 
> 
> these two are adorable and i will fight anyone who dares to make them sad (which includes myself)


End file.
